


Guitar Queero Revisited

by gala_apples



Category: South Park
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle didn't realise how much he liked being watched until Stan agreed to watch them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Queero Revisited

"Fuck me?"

Kyle nodded, heart in his throat. He had no idea how he’d made it to this place, but now was no time to turn back. His fingers worked at the button and zip of Token's trousers. They weren’t as deft as they had been before, when he was rocking the lead guitar on Guitar Hero and Token had bass. Stan had had drums. Now his fingers were fumbling over the metal as if he hadn't used his hands in years. 

Frustrated, Kyle wrenched the fabric, which probably cost more than all of the clothes Kyle had bought this year combined. The seam split but it didn't matter. Not because Token's family was really, disgustingly wealthy (even though they were), and could afford to buy him another pair (which they could). It didn’t matter because if Kyle didn't fuck Token soon, he was going to absolutely lose his mind. Which, if he did say so himself, was a far greater problem than ripped trousers.

Kyle couldn't to get Token out of his clothes fast enough. It took a bit of wriggling on both their parts, hips lifted off the cushions, and stiffly held arms to prevent falling off the couch but in the end they managed all of it fairly quickly. Which left Kyle naked on top of Token, their legs all tangled together. He rested his hands on Token's chest and marveled at his skin against Token's. Pale ginger and deep black, it was more a study of contrasts than similarities. Kyle could never tire of the sight.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Kyle said in a rough voice as his fingers slid through Token's curls.

"I want you to fuck me face to face, my legs wrapped around your back like I'm clinging for dear life. And I want you to look over at Stan, and see him jerking off because we're brilliant together. And I want to come knowing that you like that your best friend likes it, finds it fucking hot. And I want you to touch my balls." 

Before he had a chance to start any of those things, or even say ‘okay’, he was interrupted with a moan. Stan’s moan. Kyle thought the sounds of someone else so close by might ruin it- distill the overwhelming, dizzying combination of emotions that he felt during a nice fuck, but all it did was sharpen them. It should have felt wrong. He should have been ashamed, and he might have been, if it were anyone but Token wrapped around him and anyone but Stan watching. Stan was his best friend in the entire world. And though he might like to deny it, claim he didn't need anyone, Kyle didn’t know what life would be like anymore without Token. That feeling was how he’d outed himself twenty minutes ago. Stan had tipsily ranted about love not existing, and Kyle had told him it did, and asked if he wanted to see for himself.

Kyle drew a deep breath as he pressed his face in the space between Token's neck and the back of the couch. The air was already getting damp and stale, but Kyle needed for just a moment to feel unsurrounded. Once he felt in control he reached down between them to slide a finger down the length of Token's cock, the inside of his thighs, touching and exploring every inch of him. Retracting his hand, he pressed his hips forward. Kyle rocked against Token experimentally, rubbing their erections together. Kyle gasped faintly. It was a muffled sound against the side of Token's neck. The noises Stan was making were much louder. After pressing a little kiss to the wet spot on Token’s neck Kyle opened his eyes and turned his head. Far from the upright and crosslegged position he’d been in before, Stan was spread out on the floor, hand down his boxers. 

Stan watched with unrestrained glee as Kyle sank first fingers, then cock, then himself into Token. Kyle thrust into Token lazily, despite all the boy's squirming and attempts to urge him onward. Kyle wanted to draw this out, no matter how impatient Token was. He liked a slower fuck any day. Slow fucks were a nice counterpoint to the speed of South Park’s craziness. Some people slept in on Sundays, some people drank beer after beer. Kyle fucked his boyfriend for an hour straight. Besides, coming in thirty seconds was hardly impressive for a viewer. Kyle wanted Stan to see them at their best. 

Kyle wouldn’t say he was focusing on Stan. Not really. He was focusing on how Stan was focusing on them. He’d always thought they looked great, the times they’d fucked in a mirror. But there was a difference between being willing to bet others would find you hot in a metaphorical porno, and having someone five feet away staring, unable to take his eyes away from Token eagerly meeting each thrust. Stan’s heavy gaze was a direct shot to the ego. Fifteen CCs of Fuck Yeah! And the way Kyle figured it there had to be a direct line from his ego to his dick. Every time Stan moaned Kyle couldn’t help but buck into Token harder before he returned to his steady rhythm.

Kyle lost it when Stan came. Not so much because of Stan’s orgasm, but because as he came, shaking and spilling into his hand, Token whispered in Kyle’s ear “we did that.”

They did. They fucking did, and it was so hot to know they did. How could any guy not get off on the idea that others got off on them?

After, once Token made sure everyone got their handful of Charmin to wipe up with, they sat, waiting for Guitar Hero to load. Kyle waited expectantly. It wasn’t that he wanted a review, it was... he totally wanted a review.

Stan seemed to get that, after a few seconds of Kyle staring at him. He shrugged. “Okay, so I dunno if that made me believe in love. Definitely made me believe that gay porn is as hot as straight porn.”

That was not the lesson Kyle had intended to prove. But he was willing to take it. Hot was good. Hell, he should probably thank Stan for revealing a kink he didn’t know he had.


End file.
